


all impressed and half undressed

by MissMarissa



Series: Kink Meme 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Smut, Virgin Clarke, and of course he's got a filthy mouth too, and she likes it, because why not, bellamy makes clarke talk dirty, in line with my pattern of all bellarke first kisses include orgasms, virginity auction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarissa/pseuds/MissMarissa
Summary: The first thing he notices is that she’s fucking beautiful. He watches her carefully close the door behind her, then check the mirror briefly to fix her soft blonde hair and adjust herself in her dress. She shakes her arms out, takes a deep breath and blows it out. She clearly doesn’t realize he can see her, and he finds her nervousness a little endearing.He clears his throat, because he figures the kind thing to do is make his presence known before she does anything embarrassing. Her gaze snaps to his and she stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes are wide, jaw a little slackened. She looks… familiar but he can’t quite put his finger on why.Her mouth opens and closes a few times while she searches for something to say, so he just puts a hand up and tells her gently, “Just relax, will you?”She huffs, “Bellamy?”





	all impressed and half undressed

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
>  _Clarke decides to auction off her virginity (save money for art school? Bc mom won’t pay? You figure it out)._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bellamy just landed a new, prestigious position at a company. Bellamy finds out his boss bid on (and won) some teenage girl’s virginity, and it’s the standard sign-on bonus gift or some shit, so he has to take it, or risk offending his new boss._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus Points:_  
>  \+ Significant Age gap  
> \+ Underage Clarke  
> \+ He knew Clarke before  
> ++ He knew Clarke as a kid  
> +++ Clarke remembers him, he doesn’t remember her  
> +++ Filthy dirty talk. Like, "I'll need to bathe in holy water after this" kind of filthy. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Extra credit:_  
>  ++++ Clarke changes her mind at the last minute, Bellamy has to un-change it.  
> ++++ Bellamy's cock is too big, she doesn't think it'll fit.  
> ++++ Bellamy's forceful encouragement of a filthy variety 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, OP, Clarke isn't underage here, but pretty sure everything else gets covered ;) When I first took the prompt, I didn’t plan on it becoming as fluffy as it did, but here we are anyway. 
> 
> This is part 1 of 2. I plan to have the second half of this ready to go by next week.
> 
> Thank you to [Amber](http://bilexualclarke.tumblr.com) for being such an amazing beta and friend. And to [Maggie](http://bellohmyblake.tumblr.com) and [Kayla](http://raincityruckus.tumblr.com) for keeping me sane in this fandom hell.

“Listen, Bellamy.” Murphy murmurs under his breath, “If you want to have any kind of a future in this firm, you’ll accept the gift, smile, and for fuck’s sake, say thank you.” At Bellamy’s glare, he presses, “Kane does it for all his new associates.”

Bellamy sighs, trying not to sound appalled at the grotesque nature of his new boss’s _sign-on bonus_. He nods, smiles tightly, and swallows the nausea that curls in his stomach at the thought of accepting Kane’s offering.

He clears his throat as Kane makes his way over. “Thank you, Sir.”

Kane pats him on the back with a wink. “Consider it your welcome to the Firm.” He chuckles and leans closer, murmuring, “This one cost a little more than I usually pay. There was quite the bidding war on her, but she’s… special.”

Bellamy nods uncomfortably, his voice hesitant, “Sir… I don’t really know what to say. I didn’t know this was a _thing_.” He’d never even heard of it – a service where girls go to auction off their virginity to the highest bidder? It’s such an appalling, foreign-sounding concept that he has to ask himself if he’s in some sort of alternate reality.

Kane chuckles, “You learn something new every day.” He smiles, as if reliving some favorite pastime, “There’s nothing like being the first cock to take a tight virgin cunt…”

Bellamy chokes on his water, unprepared to hear such vulgarity coming from the CEO. Kane pats him harder on the back. “Enjoy her, Mr. Blake…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy sits on one of the sofas in the suite that Kane set up, expecting the girl to show up any minute. He has a speech prepared. He’d be appalled if his sister was up for grabs like this, and he’s kept that in mind while preparing what to say. He has no plans to fuck the poor girl who walks through that door. He plans to tell her that she can leave, that he’ll make sure she is still paid in full for her troubles. He thinks maybe he’ll add on something about how her first time should have more meaning than just whoever forked over the most cash for her hymen. He plans to tell her she should save that for someone special… He plans a lot of things.

Well.

The first thing he notices is that she’s fucking beautiful. He watches her carefully close the door behind her, then check the mirror briefly to fix her soft blonde hair and adjust herself in her dress. She shakes her arms out, takes a deep breath and blows it out. She clearly doesn’t realize he can see her, and he finds her nervousness a little endearing.

He clears his throat, because he figures the kind thing to do is make his presence known before she does anything embarrassing. Her gaze snaps to his and she stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes are wide, jaw a little slackened. She looks… familiar but he can’t quite put his finger on why.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times while she searches for something to say, so he just puts a hand up and tells her gently, “Just relax, will you?”

She huffs, “Bellamy?”

He frowns, because she knows his name. It seems like she knows _him_ somehow, and his mind scrambles for some sort of memory or indication for how he knows her.

She gives a nervous laugh, “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Bellamy shakes his head, wondering why the fuck he doesn’t remember her. He doesn’t think he would be able to forget having met someone as gorgeous as the girl standing in front of him.

She smiles with a soft laugh, “It’s Clarke?”

Bellamy thinks his jaw might need to be picked up off the floor. “Clarke Griffin?” He asks.

She nods, “Wow… what are the odds?”

All he can say is, “Holy fuck.” He hasn’t seen this girl since she was eight years old, being a smart-mouthed pain in the ass that he only tolerated because her parents overpaid for him to babysit her.

She’s not a child anymore.

She grins, sheds her jacket with confidence she certainly didn’t seem to possess a minute ago. She lays it down over the back of the chair, then slowly turns in a circle, giving him a full view of what she thinks he paid for. She’s been practicing.

He preemptively chastises himself for what he’s about to do. For letting his already-aching cock make his decision. For throwing his speech out the window and abandoning any and all plans to send the girl home, virtue intact.

He’s going to fuck Clarke Griffin.

Her voice is a little quieter, “I’m hoping by your silence, you’re at least… okay with what you paid for?”

Bellamy coughs, “Yeah, fuck-” he shakes his head, because he still doesn’t quite believe what’s standing in front of him. “I’m just trying to convince myself this is… real.”

Clarke laughs, “That makes two of us…” She tucks her hair behind her ear, “Is it weird to say I’m a little relieved?”

“Relieved?”

She shrugs, “Of all the people who could be waiting in this room – I was prepared for the worst, just in case. But instead, it’s… you.” Her smile turns shy and she looks down, “The first boy I ever had a crush on… And you’re like, a nice guy.”

Bellamy chuckles, his voice low, “You sure about that?” The fuck? He doesn’t know what possessed him to say that, but her responding shudder is not lost on him.

Clarke looks away with a small smile and a nod, “Good point…” She looks back at him, “I guess I just remember you as a good person.” Bellamy huffs, because last he checked, _good people_ don’t make bids on girls’ virginity. But technically, _he_ didn’t. He only agreed to this because his boss would feel slighted by his refusal of this strange and depraved “gift.”

He frowns, “I’ll be honest, I had no idea what to expect. This-” he gestures around the room “-is something my boss set up, apparently as a welcome-to-the-team gift.”

Clarke nods, “Ah, that makes more sense.”

Bellamy cocks an eyebrow, “More sense?”

“Well, it’s usually rich older men who take part in these auctions. Like, my friend did hers a few months ago and told me her guy was kind of old and portly, a little bit mean, and not really what she would have ideally picked for her first time, but she got college paid for, so she said it was worth it.” She shrugs, “I guess I psyched myself up to deal with whatever… I mean, this pays for art school.”

He laughs, “Well, I guess you can thank Kane & Associates for that.” 

She huffs, a sly little smirk, “Interesting…”

“Interesting? How so?”

She shakes her head, “It’s not important… At the very least, even if you’re not the guy I remember, you’re hot, so… there’s that.”

He barks out a laugh, “You’re one to talk – Jesus, Clarke, have you seen yourself?” She shrugs, but doesn’t say anything, and the silence does something to charge the air around them. Bellamy takes a deep breath. Despite her composed exterior, her eyes have a wild glint behind them. He remembers this look. Back when she was seven, she snapped the stem of one of her mom’s fancy champagne flutes by accident. When he came into the dining room (she’d been too quiet, he figured she was up to _something_ ), she was holding the pieces together like maybe she could fuse them back together with sheer power of will. She didn’t even realize he was in the doorway until he cleared his throat. She snapped her eyes over to him and her mouth dropped open. She looked like she couldn’t decide whether she would deny culpability in the broken glass, like she was daring him to call her out. The little war in her head was evident in her eyes then, just like it is right now.

The closer he looks, the more he realizes, she looks like she’s barely holding her shit together. He takes a moment to think about this. _Of course_ she’s fucking nervous. She’s probably built all this shit up in her head about losing her virginity, no doubt a product of the puritanical world they grew up in. He doesn’t doubt that auctioning off her virginity has something to do with her penchant for rebellion against the status-quo. Fuck, he remembers having to talk her down when she was eight and she was packing her little rolling suitcase with her stuffed animals because she was running away from home… Yeah, she’s always had a bit of a defiant streak in her, even if she was in over her head _. Especially then_. 

He studies her anxious expression, the way her arm crosses her body to touch her other elbow, unsure of what to do next. She needs a firm hand to guide her. He resolves now, to make this good for her. It’s the least he can do, really. If he’s going to do this, he’s going to _do this_. And he’s going to do it right.

Bellamy beckons her over, “Come here, Princess.” She complies, comes to stand in between his open legs, and he sees her body pull back the urge to sit down on his knee. He’s hit with a near-overwhelming sense of deja-vu. Only it wasn’t _his_ lap, but her father’s she was crawling into for comfort. Okay, yeah, thinking about her dad is probably a little bit fucked up right now… But, it solidifies his plans for how to handle things from here.

His hands find their way to her smooth, calves. He moves his palms slowly up the back of her legs, halting at mid-thigh, just under the hem of her dress. He quirks a small smile at the way her skin prickles with goosebumps under his touch.

“Tell me, Clarke, what do you expect out of this?”

She shrugs, with an eye roll that might be little angry, “I don’t know, to get… laid?” She nearly whispers, but somehow manages to keep her tone petulant, which makes him smile. Her muscles flex and relax under his palms, so he tightens his grip on them just a little, directing her attention there until she stops flinching.

“No, Princess… this isn’t going to be something so unceremonious as just ‘getting laid’ tonight.” He resists the urge to mimic her snappy tone. “You’re going to get fucked. And you’re going to get fucked _right_.” She sucks in a harsh breath at his words, just like he wants. He smirks, “I’m gonna good care of you.”

She nods slowly, as if she doesn’t trust herself to speak. He continues, “First, I need you to tell me what you _have_ done.”

She clears her throat, “Like… bases?”

He shakes his head, lightly trails the backs of his knuckles up and down her thigh, “No. I want real details.”

She looks away, unable to hold his gaze. “Well, I’ve kissed boys… and girls.” Of course, she’s dipped her toes in both pools. He’s somehow not surprised.

“Anything beyond kissing?”

She nods, “Um, yeah, like hand stuff.”

“Whose hands?” He asks, firm but not mean. Still, she looks wary.

“I’ve gotten a guy off, like a hand job? And he came…” She shrugs, “And he used his hands on me, but he wasn’t doing it very well and it was getting embarrassing, so I faked an orgasm so that he’d stop.”

He nods, “Fair enough. Have you ever had an orgasm?”

She gives him a level look, “Of course. I just… give them to myself.”

“What about oral?” He asks.

“Like giving head?” She shakes her head, “No, I’ve never done that.” 

“Has anyone gotten their mouth on you?” Her lips part a bit, and she seems to have lost her voice. He asks again, “Has anyone ever eaten your pussy, Clarke?”

She shakes her head, “I thought… boys don’t like doing that.”

He smirks, “Maybe boys don’t. Real men love it.” He huffs, “Real men know how to do it. And they know how to do it right.”

When she hears this, she shifts her weight a bit, tightens her thighs together in search of friction. He inhales deeply, and he can _smell_ how excited she is.

“Are you going to…” She trails off.

He brings a hand up to grasp her chin and tilt her head down to look at him. “Say it, Princess. I want to hear it.”

The blush blooming over her chest starts to travel to her cheeks, “Are you going to eat me out?”

He nods, voice low, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” She shivers, and he doesn’t hold back an amused smile, “You want that, Princess? You want my mouth on your cunt?”

She nods, her jaw a little slack, “I do. I want it.”

He gives her a sidelong glance, “Use your words… What do you want?”

Clarke chews her lip, like she can’t decide how filthy she wants to be, but Bellamy wants to hear those sinful words fall from those pretty pink lips. He wants to see exactly how dirty she’ll get when she wants something. She comes to a decision and looks him in the eye. “I want your mouth on my pussy.” Her breath picks up a bit, and she sounds a little more desperate when she adds, “Please, I want you to make me come like that, with your tongue and your lips.” She adds, a little more quietly but not lacking urgency, “Please…”

He scrubs a hand over his face, because Clarke Griffin is literally _begging_ him to eat her out. “Fuck…” He grins at her, pleased with the eager look on her face. “How could I say no to that face?” He would wince at the callback to her younger years, but the look in her eyes is hot with lust.

Clarke gives him a victorious smirk, along with the same response she’s given her entire life.

“You can’t.”

He chuckles with a shake of his head. “No, I can't.”

Her skin is impossibly smooth under his palm as his hand trails farther up her thigh, grazing the lower edge of her lace panties. He studies her face, trying to get a read on her. She starts to sway, so he balances her with his other hand, gently holding the curve of her waist.

“You doing alright?” Bellamy asks, fingers still brushing along the edge of her panties. She gives him a nod, her lower lip caught between her teeth. He curls a finger under the lacy fabric, teases it upwards along the edge, tracing the curve of her ass until he nears her waistband. Before he tugs them down, he pauses and considers her for a moment. His eyes follow the line of her dress, one he’s sure she chose carefully, and it’s quite fitting for the occasion. The color is a crisp and untainted white. _Virginal_ , he thinks. The garment is carefully pressed, not a seam out of place. It’s a cap-sleeved number, with a tasteful bow fixed on her left side.

Altogether, she reminds him of a _gift_. One he wants to unwrap completely. He decides he wants to open _her_ up, starting from the outside and working in. He’ll save her panties for last, to see just how wet they are when he gets there. He’s willing to bet there’s a damp stain already forming.

He drops his hand from her ass and her eyes go wide with alarm, worried she did something wrong. He squeezes her waist with a reassuring smile as he stands up. She doesn’t give up her ground – steps back only far enough for him to stand without knocking her over. He’s significantly taller than she is. Sure, he guessed as much looking at her, but something about having her stand before him like this makes everything more… real. She’s just short enough that when he leans forward a bit, his lips easily find her hairline, and before he can stop himself, he presses a gentle kiss there. He feels more than hears her suck in a startled breath at the gesture. 

Bellamy hums low in his chest while his fingers wind their way up her spine, under the curtain of long blonde curls, until he reaches the nape of her neck. He gently massages along her scalp, feeling her tension soften with the soothing motions. He leans back a little so he can get a look at her, and he feels his chest tighten at what he sees – eyes closed, jaw slack and lips perfectly parted, head resting utterly limp in his hands. The sheer amount of trust she’s placed in him, in the simple act of a massage, is nearly overwhelming.

He doesn’t realize his fingers stopped moving until she opens her eyes, a question forming on her lips that he answers with the gentle press of his own.

And then it’s like the rest of the world just… falls away. 

Clarke’s mouth trembles just a little under his, so he delivers a little more pressure, and that’s when he truly feels the supple softness of her lips as she yields. She opens readily, excitedly, and his heart pounds at the rousing brush of her tongue against his.

She sways on her feet again, so he steadies her, splaying his hand on the small of her back to pull her body closer. He doesn’t realize his erection is pressing into her abdomen until she groans into his mouth. But _fuck_ … He realizes, quite suddenly, just how much his body aches for this. For _her._ He’s never felt himself burn this hot before.

Bellamy pulls his hips back to put some space between them (god knows, he doesn’t need to freak her out before he even gets her to bed). He murmurs, “Sorry,” against her lips and she smiles into their kiss while he guides her backwards toward the bedroom.

“Don’t be sorry… It’s hot.” Her breath washes soft and sweet over his face when she laughs, “You’re hard… for _me_.” She rubs her hand down, timidly cupping her hand around his shaft, “And Jesus, this feels… huge.” Her voice sounds a little uneasy as she tentatively squeezes her hand over his bulge.

He understands she doesn’t have a lot to compare him to, but yeah, he’s… larger than the average guy. He gently pulls her hand away (because even with layers of clothing to separate them, her curious hands are quite effective) and interlaces their fingers.

He cups her cheek with his other hand, “Don’t worry about that right now, Princess.”

Clarke nods and rises on her toes to kiss him again and he returns it with a new ferocity as they finally reach the bedroom. She lets out a surprised squeak, breaking the kiss when her ass bumps the tall mattress. She turns her head around to look at the bed, then the rest of her body follows. She leans her back against his chest as she takes in the view of what might as well be a sacrificial altar… He hadn’t put much thought into it earlier, but now, seeing the way she’s so intently focused on it, he wonders if maybe he should have checked it out beforehand. The suite’s décor is sleek and minimalistic, and has the effect of looking decidedly uninviting. Maybe he could have figured out a way to make it look less… clinical.

She takes a steady breath in, pulls it deep, then slowly exhales.

“You alright?” He asks.

Clarke shrugs, “I thought I wouldn’t care.” She shakes her head. “I convinced myself for god knows how long, that I don’t _care_. I actively believed, as I opened the door to this room, that this-” She gestures around the space “-wouldn’t mean anything… that it wouldn’t be a big deal.” She looks up at him with a weak smile.

Bellamy nods in understanding, “It’s a big deal.”

She sighs, “It’s not meaningless.”  She doesn’t try to leave the room or push him away from her. She just stands still, though her mind is clearly still on overdrive. If she puts the brakes on everything, he won’t defy her wishes. However, he finds himself feeling invested (and not just because his dick was supposed to be playing an active part). He has an urge to somehow protect her experience.

“Clarke, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to go any further.” His thumb rubs circles inside the bend of her elbow. “Clarke. Hey, look at me.” She doesn’t resist when he turns her around to face him. He hooks a finger under her chin and tilts it up so he can see her. “Don’t let this be about the money, okay?”

“I think it would be easier if you were a stranger.” His chest pangs a bit at that, because he gets it. It might be even weirder because of _how_ she knows him. Fuck, he would probably be really creeped out in her place.

“Clarke, I-” He pauses while he thinks of how to word this. “I feel like I should… clarify.” He frowns, “If you’re thinking I was creeping on an eight-year old, or even thought of this sort of thing-” he gestures between them “-when you were a kid, that is definitely not the case.” He shakes his head, “This would never have crossed my mind, okay?”

She laughs then, a full-bodied laugh, leans her forehead against his chest. “Oh my god…” She looks up at him again, “I won’t lie, I can’t make the same claim.”

Bellamy cocks an eyebrow, “Oh?”

She gives him a coy smile, “God, I had so many babysitter fantasies when I was younger. I mean, it was after you moved away, but later, when I first started-” She stops herself.

“Started what, Clarke?”

She looks fixedly at a point on the ceiling before she continues, “This is embarrassing, but when I first started masturbating, like _really_ getting myself off, I always thought of the cute boy who used to babysit me.” She laughs, “I mean, fuck… Yours was the face on my mind when I had my first orgasm…”

“Jesus…” Bellamy slams his eyes shut, because he did _not_ need to know that. It should probably weird him out, but something about being the subject of Clarke’s earliest fantasies makes him feel a little bit powerful.

“So yeah, you’ve been on my mind for the last ten or so years, Bellamy.” She smiles, “But not for a moment has this felt creepy for me, okay?” She rests a hand on his chest. “I mean, I feel like _I’m_ a bit of a creep, here…”

Bellamy laughs, “You?”

She nods with a sultry smile, “Oh, you have no idea how depraved my fantasies get.”

“ _Get_? As in present tense?”

She nods, “Very, _very_ present tense.” She laughs, “This is basically a dream come true."

He cards his fingers in her hair, gathers it into his fist and gives it a careful tug so she faces him fully. His tone is commanding, with a hint of intrigue. “How about you tell me a few of those fantasies, Princess…”

She slides her hand up his chest and up around his neck, pulls him forward until his lips hover above hers, almost but not quite touching. She exhales shakily, and he could swear he feels currents of electricity flicker between them. There’s something like a challenge in her eyes as she arches her body forward, making an eager noise as she presses against his erection.

She smiles, her voice low, “Some of them start just like this…”

The corner of his mouth quirks, “Yeah?”

She brushes her lips over his with a hum, more of a tease than a kiss. “You tell me you’re gonna make me feel good… tell me how you’ll make me come.” Their noses touch and she shivers, tangling her fingers into his hair. “You promise to take care of me… fuck me into a trembling mess.”  

“Fuck,” He growls, then covers her mouth with a searing kiss, unable to hold back any longer. He angles her head to deepen it, drawing a satisfied moan out of both of them. He barely registers her fingers tracing the collar of his shirt, sliding down to the buttons in front where she deftly releases each one.

Bellamy lets her push his shirt off his arms, but he needs to see more of her, feel more, taste more… He slowly turns her around to face away from him so he can open her dress. He feels the twitch of her skin under his fingers as he slowly drags the zipper down. He brushes her hair away from her neck and she relaxes into him like it’s the most natural thing, tilting her head to give him more access. Her eyes flutter shut while he nibbles her earlobe, jaw slackens as he murmurs into her skin.

“I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good, Princess.” She nods, her breath catching with a gasp. “I’m gonna fuck you so good… I won’t stop until you’ve come so many times, all you’ll be able to do is lay there and take it, begging for more.” He smiles at her full-body shiver, grazing her neck with his teeth, “That what you want?” He adds with a soft chuckle.

She nods, “God, yes…” He’s more than a little satisfied with her breathlessness.

He gathers the fabric of her dress in his hands, and she rolls her shoulders forward to help him push it down her arms. She gives a small shimmy and the dress falls the rest of the way down, gathering in a heap on the floor around her feet. As badly as he wants to see what he’s uncovered, he doesn’t want to step away from the warmth of her body just yet. He brushes his fingers lightly up and down her arms, watching the way her body relaxes at the touch.

“Ready to go on?” He asks softly, not wanting to push her.

“Please…” She whimpers.

“I need a yes or no, Clarke.”

Her cheek twitches with her half-smile, “Yes, Bellamy. I want… more.”

“Alright.” He presses a kiss to her temple, “Now, I want to see you, Princess.” 

“I’m right here,” she quips. But she knows what he means. She turns around and he steps back so he can give her a proper once-over, and he is not disappointed. Her bra matches her panties, prim blush-colored lace. She’s still wearing her heels, and the effect is truly mouth-watering. He feels a little lost for words, and doesn’t realize how long he’s been silent until she cocks an eyebrow, her voice teasing, but unable to mask an underlying nervousness. “Well?”

“Fuck, Clarke…” He shakes his head “You’re perfect…” It’s still a little unbelievable, if he’s being honest with himself.  

She smiles, satisfied with his answer. Her fingers come up to play at the straps of her bra, not pulling them down, just teasing under the lacy fabric. A groan escapes him, the sound thick and wanting. She seems to like it, the way he’s so clearly desperate for her, and he’s happy to let her have that.

“You want more?” She smirks, inching one strap over her shoulder.

Bellamy nods slowly, “You know I do.”

She cocks her chin with a teasing smile, drawing the other strap down her arm, then reaches behind to unhook the bra. It springs open and she lets go a relieved sigh as it falls away from her body. “That feels better.”  

He lets his eyes roam slowly over her form, committing her body to memory. He feels a certain satisfaction at the little shudder that travels through her body. His eyes lock with hers and he steps closer to her.

“I want to touch you.” His voice is almost a murmur, not wanting to jar the calmness between them.

She nods, “Please...”

Bellamy draws the backs his knuckles slowly up her sides, watching her skin erupt with goosebumps, her dusky nipples tightening into stiff peaks. He cups her breasts, feeling their heaviness in his palms. She makes an impatient noise and pushes her chest forward.

He hums, “Need something?” Before she can answer, he flicks his thumbs over her nipples, and revels in the wanton groan that tears from her throat.

Clarke surges forward, surprising him with her lips against his. He’s still gathering his bearings as she cradles his face in her hands, taking full possession of the kiss. Her tongue flicks the seam of his lips, drawing a powerful groan from deep in his chest when he opens his mouth for her.

He wraps an arm around her back, his other hand kneading relentlessly at her breast. She makes an appreciative noise that goes straight to his cock. She breaks the kiss with a sharp gasp when he squeezes a nipple between his fingers. Alarmed, he releases it and drops his hand away from her.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

She shakes her head, cutting him off with a hum. She doesn’t break eye contact when she wraps her hand around his wrist and guides him back to her breast. “I liked it.” She pushes into his touch when he squeezes. “Keep doing that.”

He smirks, practically crushing the flesh in his hand, swallowing her enthusiastic cries with his mouth.

“Get up there,” He tells her, tilting his head toward the pillows. “I want to get my mouth on you.”

She slides onto the mattress and settles herself in the center of the bed, a sweet little grunt escaping with the movement. He follows and her balance falters a bit with the dip in the mattress. Her legs are pressed together, still a little shy, but her eyes hold a challenging glint. She gives him an expectant look while he decides what he wants to do next.

“What’s the holdup?” She goads.

He smirks, “I’m thinking…”

“About?”

“Where I want to start…” He gives a gentle squeeze to her calves. “I’ve gotta taste you, Clarke.”

She nods, an excited grin on her face, albeit with a trace of nervousness. A drawn out growl escapes him at the smoothness of her skin under his palms as he slides them, firm and steady, up the outsides of her thighs. He straightens her legs in the process, but respectful of her shyness, he doesn’t have her part them just yet. He straddles her knees, but places no weight on her.

He slips his hands underneath the waistband of her panties, sliding his palms around until he can cup the soft globes of her ass as he pulls them off. He presses lingering kisses on her abdomen, inching back as he draws them down her thighs. When they reach her knees, he rises off of her and helps her lift her legs up in the air, then pulls the lacy fabric the rest of the way off. Without breaking eye contact, he presses a slow kiss to her ankle.

Clarke makes a choked noise and chews on her lip, endearingly shy. Her thighs are still pressed together, all the way to her knees, despite one ankle being suspended by his hand. She isn’t stiff, just modest. It’s understandable – he figures she isn’t exactly used to displaying her herself like this.

He doesn’t pressure her to open her legs. Instead, he bends her knees a little more, pushes on the back of her thighs, and her hips roll up toward the ceiling, giving him access to her pussy. His free hand drags along the back of her leg until he comes to where they meet in the middle. She makes a tiny whine in the back of her throat when he drags his index finger down, lightly grazing the hood of her clit as it slips into her folds. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes, the back of his finger changing direction to draw up her center. She sucks in a sharp breath when his knuckle trips over her clit.

“What is it?” She asks with a helpless sigh.

“Your pussy is bare.”

The corners of her lips quirk, “Yeah… I wax.” She gives a shrug and her voice goes a little quieter. “I like the way it feels… When it’s smooth.” She huffs, “Am I making any sense?”

Bellamy hums with a slow nod. He keeps his movements slow, careful, while he curls his hand underneath her knee, separating her legs. She slowly parts them, just a bit, giving him a peek. His jaw goes a little slack while his head tries to come up with words to do justice to the delectable cunt before him.

Her face twists into something nervous, a crease forming between her brows. “Is everything… okay?”

He blows out a chest full of air, “Fuck, Clarke… You’re fucking perfect.”

“Oh,” She nods, pressing her lips together, like she’s trying to hide a grin. He rests one leg back over his shoulder while he carefully presses her free leg down, knee still bent, until the outside of her thigh rests flat against the mattress, exposing her fully to his ravenous gaze. Her puffy outer lips open up, revealing her shiny, pink center. He’s certain that he’s never seen a more succulent pussy in his entire life. 

He wants nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs, lick and suck her dripping cunt through orgasm after orgasm, make her come until she can’t take any more. But he reins himself in. He reminds himself that this is the first time she’s had anyone’s mouth on her cunt, his will be the first tongue to ever lick inside her. He’s going to do this right.

He watches her, holds eye contact as he turns his face into her leg where it rests on his shoulder. He presses a trail of slow, open-mouthed kisses from her knee along her inner thigh, her breaths coming faster with each contact. He slides onto his stomach as he gets closer to her center, and she drops her other leg down to the mattress, pressing into it for leverage.

“Patience, Princess…” He tells her with a teasing smirk, mouth hovering above her cunt. 

“Please,” she begs with a broken little cry, canting her hips up in search of friction.

“Tell me what you want, Clarke.” He wraps his hands over her thighs and inches his thumbs toward her center, stopping just outside her swollen labia. He pulls her lips farther apart, groaning at the arousal that seeps out of her slit.

Clarke moans, “Your mouth…” She rolls her hips up again, this time briefly making contact with chin. 

He clucks his tongue, “What do you want with my mouth?” He squares his hands and frames her pussy, watching the way she clenches down on nothing, so ready to be filled. “Come on, use your words.”

She sighs, but she knows what he wants. “I want your mouth on my pussy…” She’s breathless in the best way when she continues. “I want your tongue –” she clarifies, “-inside me, in my cunt… and…”

“And what, Princess?”

She whimpers, “And… I want to feel your lips… I want you to wrap them around my clit and suck on it.”

Bellamy groans, spreads her open again and takes one last look, then dips down, bathing her soft folds with his tongue, slipping it in between. His mouth waters, cheeks aching at the tart taste of her, instantly craving more once he’s lapped it all up. He carefully avoids her clit, pressing her hips down firmly into the mattress when she tries buck up into his mouth. He parts her open again and tongues into her slit, slamming his eyes shut when he finally gets to sample her arousal straight from the source. It’s tangy, a little bitter with a trace of sweetness…

It’s one of the best fucking things to ever touch his tongue.

She’s still a little shy as he licks into her, so he goes slow and gentle. She responds with soft and contented gasps, so he pushes a little deeper. He hears a choked whimper and looks up to see her eyes squeezed shut, brows knit in concentration. 

“Clarke, Am I hurting you?” He asks, thumb gently stroking her abdomen.

She opens her eyes, blinks a few times, “No… I’m just trying not to be too loud.”

Bellamy shakes his head, “Princess, I want to hear you.”

Her lips part, seemingly surprised, “Oh…” She mulls it over a moment with a slow nod.

“No holding back on me.” His tone is reassuring.

She smiles and tests the air with a shaky moan, a tease of what’s to come, he’s sure. Encouraged, he thumbs her open and sinks his tongue into her again. This time, she rewards him with a desperate, filthy noise. He finds himself growling into her cunt, reaching farther into her as her breaths get heavier. His tongue curls against her walls and he draws out, then _finally_ makes contact with her clit. She gives him a sweet little whimper and he presses his thumb to it, gently nudging it side to side.

“That’s a good girl,” He tells her with a grin. “You want more?” She shakes at the gravel in his voice. “Want my mouth back on you?”

She nods impatiently, “Fuck, yes… Just don’t stop!” Before she can say anything else, he replaces his thumb with mouth, flicking his tongue over her clit. Her limbs jerk and he closes his lips around the throbbing nub, working it into his mouth. Her keening gasps turn into broken moans that make him grind against the mattress. It’s addicting – the sound that comes from her throat while she claws her fingers into the sheets.  

“Oh, god, right there!” She rasps as his finger crooks inside just right, mouth pulling strongly on her clit. She meets his every move, digging her heel into the mattress to open herself even wider. She lays her hand on his head, tentative at first. He tugs a little more on her clit and her fingers dig into his scalp, tangling themselves in his hair. He chuckles, pleased with the way she takes over, rolling her hips against his mouth.

She’s close, he can feel it – the way she tightens around him, her muscles tensing all over. Her cries get higher in pitch until finally her body goes still, back arched, mouth open in a silent scream. She comes apart completely with a drawn-out moan, muscles trembling while the pleasure courses through her. He works her through it with soft strokes of his tongue, helping her come down slowly. He looks up at her face as she recovers, watches her chest rise and fall with heaving breaths.

He can’t suppress a cheeky smirk, “Liked that, did you?”

She picks her head up briefly to look at him, then lets it fall back against the bed with a shaky laugh. “Holy fuck… That was amazing.”

He smiles into her skin while he kisses his way up her body, slow and deliberate, savoring every bit of her. He can’t resist the opportunity to get his mouth on her tits while he makes his way up her torso. They’re so _real_ , the way they respond to gravity, falling away to her sides, amplifying her hourglass figure.  They rise and fall as she pants, her body recovering from the first of many orgasms, if he has anything to say about it.

He grins, “We’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not on tumblr, I figured I’d make you guys aware that the bellarke fanfiction awards are coming up again. They released the fic categories early this year so that readers have time to plan their nominations over the next few weeks. The awards are a nice opportunity to recognize your favorite authors and fics. Info is available on their tumblr. It’s my understanding they’ll be opening up nominations next week. So, just something to keep in mind :) 
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, I am sincerely grateful for all of the support you guys have shown these past months after the anti-kink meme fuckery on tumblr. Your positive messages have been a blessing, and really motivational as I've been tackling fic updates lately. 
> 
> So, **comments, kudos, bookmarks** are all welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr!](http://missemarissa.tumblr.com)


End file.
